charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Claire Bennet
Claire Bennet is a high school student and former cheerleader. She possesses the mutant ability of cellular regeneration, making her capable of healing any wound on her body almost instantaneously. Biography Claire was born to Nathan Petrelli and Meredith Gordon, two people possessing abilities. Noah Bennet and his partner, Claude, who are agents of the Company, arrive at Meredith's house to study her and her ability until she blows the door open and Noah finds Claire and carries her out safely. Noah and his wife, Sandra, later adopt her. In the graphic novel "Elle's First Assignment", which takes place before the series begins, Bob gives Elle her first assignment, which is to track and follow Claire, posing as a student at Union Wells High School. Elle is reluctant, but Bob informs her that Claire is important to the Company and that her blood may become important. Claire never realizes that Elle is following her. Six months prior to the start of the series, Claire had just become cheerleader at her high school, with the help of her friend Jackie Wilcox. During a playful dispute with Jackie, Claire crashes into a glass case cutting her hand. When they show Claire's parents, Mrs. Bennet says that Claire might need stitches. After Claire, Jackie, and Mrs. Bennet leave for the hospital, the phone rings and Mr. Bennet answers. It is Chandra Suresh, a scientist who studies paranormal phenomenon, informing him of Claire's power. Several days later, Mr. Bennet asks if he can see her hand with the stitches. When they unravel the cloth around her hand they are both surprised to see not even a small scratch. Mr. Bennet remarks, "Well, that healed nicely."... Current status Last known location: hospital, Odessa, Texas. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Character Relationships Family * Sandra and Noah Bennet are her adoptive parents. * Meredith Gordon and Nathan Petrelli are her biological parents. * Angela and Arthur Petrelli are her grandparents. * Lyle Bennet is her younger adoptive brother. * Simon and Monty Petrelli are her younger half brothers. * Peter Petrelli is her paternal uncle. * Mr. Muggles is her adoptive family's household pet. * Nathan Tommy is Claire's son. Union Wells High School * Zach is her former classmate and close friend. * Jackie Wilcox is her former classmate and rival. * Brody Mitchum is her former classmate and love interest, who attempted to rape her. Costa Verde High School * West Rosen is her classmate and former boyfriend. * Debbie Marshall is her classmate and enemy. Appearance List Television :*Season 1 (2006-2007) ― 23/23 Episodes. :*Season 2 (2007) ― 10/11 Episodes. Comic books :*Issue #4: "Aftermath" :*Issue #15: "Wireless, Part 3" :*Issue #22: "Hell's Angels" :*Issue #23: "Family Man" :*Issue #30: "String Theory" :*Issue #52: "Flying Blind" :*Issue #54b: "The Rogue" :*Issue #62: "Special" :*Issue #63: "Elle's First Assignment, Part 1" :*Issue #64: "Elle's First Assignment, Part 2" :*Issue #65: "Normal Lives". ''Heroes Reborn. ''Trivia. Season four reveled that Claire and Gretchen were dating. But a year later they break up. Some years later Claire meets a guy and they start dating. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Blonde Hair Category:Cheerleaders Category:Bisexual